Achieving fire safety ratings from recognized labs is often required by local code for certain doors. A feature of a fire resistive door assembly that passes a code accepted fire test is that a fire does not ignite from components mounted to the door on an opposite side of a door from a fire. Electronic control components associated with electrical door locks need for their wire harnesses to disconnect from printed circuited (PC) boards in order to pass fire tests such that most of the combustible materials are removed from the surface of a door to avoid a fire on the door. Access control parts, which are often made of plastics and other combustible material, now in general need to be automatically removed from the face of a fire rated door in the event of a fire. Wires, which are generally made of copper, may act as a tether, keeping the access control parts, including combustible materials, attached to the door, even when the plastics that attach parts to the door have melted.